We Belong
by 80p
Summary: Daryl and Carol finally let their walls down and get to enjoy one another. Total Caryl smut. This is my first FanFic ever so please be gentle.


His lips move over mine In a dance of passion I am just trying to remember the steps to. How did this happen? Why is he here? "Get outta yer head woman," his low raspy voice bellows at me. When did his lips move to my neck? Oh God, Oh God please if this is a dream, don't ever wake me. His lips are just like the man rough and yet the softest damn thing I have ever felt. What do I do? Ed didn't want me to enjoy being touched, frankly he did everything possible so I wouldn't enjoy it. "Gawd woman you feel so good, tell me what you want, let me hear ya." My body is his willing servant and a moan out "more, please more." I feel his teeth nibble on my ear, and I feel like I could bust outta my skin and do a genuine happy dance. He's sucking on my neck now, making his way down to my collar bone. I start to feel dizzy and pull him close to me with all my strength. This action drives him on. His hands start to travel under my tank, and I feel the harshness of his skin in contrast to the tenderness of his touch. His fingers ghost over the bottom of my breast and all I can think is I want more. I push him back, and see the look of panic on his face. It's replaced with a side smile when I remove my shirt and bare myself to him. His eyes burn into my skin, and I can feel liquid heat start to flood my core. Without a word he pushes me up against the wall and devours my mouth. The kiss is pure fire, and I begin to lose all ability to stand. He feels me start to buckle and grabs my ass with both hands and holds me against him. I cry out when I feel his erection push against me, and he starts to grind his hips into mine. I throw my head back as it starts kissing down my neck slowly nibbling and biting my tender fleash. As his mouth reaches my breast, I pull at his shirt begging for more skin. "Jesus Daryl that feels so...ahhhhh," his teeth nip and suck my nipples making sure to give both equal amounts of attention. I can't take it anymore I claw at his shirt sending buttons flying as I do so. "I need to feel you" I say in a voice that is laced with want. He lets his shirt fall from his shoulders, and I feel like a kid on Christmas who just unwrapped the gift they've always wanted. He's amazing, a redneck Greek God is standing before me with lust in his eyes. I take his nipple into my mouth as his fingers thread into my hair, he smells like pine and whiskey and tastes like heaven. "Yeah baby, just like that." His voice is low and lustful, making me want more of him. My hands continue to more south and I cup him outside his cargos. He growls and pushes my hands about my head. " I don't think so woman, you start doing that this will be over before it begins." He holds my wrists with one of his hands above my head while tugging at the button of my jeans. I thank the powers that be as my jeans fall to the ground without hesitation. I am standing there in front of him with nothing but a pair of black cotton panties. He kisses me slowly, and he stares into my eyes. "If we do this there is no going back, we belong to each other." "Yes, yes, please" I beg. We kiss with a new intensity, his hand slides under the black barrier and his fingers slowly part me. "Lord your so wet" his voice full of lust "I can feel how much you want me." His fingers continue to explore the most intimate part of me. This feeling is new, a man enjoying giving me pleasure. As his fingers start teasing my clit, I scream out "Oh my god, oh my god right there! Please don't stop". "Cum for me woman I won't stop, I wanna hear you " his hot breath whispers into my ear. Heat begins to over take my body, and I begin to shake as pure ecstasy over takes me. He slows his fingers rhythm as I ride out my organism, he brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks my essence off of them. "Sweetest fucken thing I've ever tasted" he groans as he lets my hands fall. Before I can even catch my breath I grab at the button of his pants, "Take them off Daryl I need you." The corners of his mouth twitch upward, as he makes fast work of his pants and boxers. He's sheer perfection, strong and hard. His hands slowly drop to my hips and begin to remove the last layer of clothing separating us. I take a deep breath as his arms wrap around me and pull me off of the ground. My legs instinctively wrap around his waist. As I start to reach between us to guide him he stops me. "Are ya sure?" he whispers in between panting breaths. "I want this, I want you. Take me Daryl." He begins kissing me, a slow breathtaking kiss. "Fuck Carol I wish this could be more romantic or some shit, ain't even got ya a bed." "No more talking," I moan "I want you inside me now" He pushes my back against the wall and thrusts into me. I cry out, the feeling of him inside me is amazing, it's like he was made to fill me completely. "Shit" I hear him breath out as he starts to find his rhythm. Ever thrust is pure bliss, and I can feel the warmth starting to spread around me. "Look at me woman," he pants out "lord your so tight." My nails dig into his muscular back, as I begin to fall over the edge. "Fuck yeah...that's right cum for me again, shout out my name!" he growls into my ear. "Daryl!" I scream out as he begins to pound into me. "Yes, yes...oh God yes!" I clamp down around him as I lose myself to pure ecstasy. "Fucken hell, shit so good" his words are barely understandable as he spills himself into me. We hold each other until we both stop shacking, "Why did we wait so long to do that?" He asks me with a small grin on his face. "Not sure, but I'm not waiting that long again! How about another round?"


End file.
